


Tired yet?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Insomnia, Leonardo (TMNT) is a Dork, Oneshot, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Can I... request a Leo x reader where both are suffering from insomnia, so they meet up for late night hanging out? Included with warm drinks owo
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Tired yet?

You tussled in bed, your sheets thrashing around as your legs constantly kicked the quilt off of you only for a few mere minutes in the cold air to cocoon yourself once again. Your hair was splayed over your pillow as you stared up towards the ceiling, rubbing your tired eyes you moaned aloud hoping sleep would come to you. You had tried everything: warm milk, reading, a hot show, calming music, even god damn whale sounds but nothing could rest your active mind.

Having enough of the torment, you grabbed a jacket and risked a chance outside into the November weather. Heaving the window up you crept out onto the fire escape watching your surroundings as the old metal creaked more and more like a wailing dog. You leaned against the railings your hair blowing in the slight breeze, the cool, chills nipping at your exposed fingers and ankles. Pulling your jacket further around your chest you gazed up at the sky, the smog of New York blocked the stars from your view but, you knew they were there. 

Your mind wandered to the week you'd spent at April's farmhouse during the Summer break the stars were so bright and clear. You'd lay on the luscious grass for hours watching as the world went by ignoring all that was happening in your life and focusing on the magnificent space above you. Often you were joined by one of the brothers, they had gone with you when April begged Master Splinter for some fun in the sun, Mikey would stay for an hour or less due to his constant need to move but, he'd take so many pictures on his phone saying "I can't wait to paint this when I get back."

Raph would tell you they reminded him of his Gram Gram and he swore once the battle with Shredder was over he saw stars like this cast over New York City, although he says they never shone as bright as they did here. Donnie would marvel at the sky like you did, he'd point out all the constellations, tell you if there was going to be a full moon, then explain the whole life span of a star. It's not that you hated these moments with Donnie, but, you were always relieved to see that blue bandana in the corner of your eye.

Leo would sit with you the most he'd lay back and tell you a funny story or ask about your day. Laying with Leo in these moments was something you longed for now. Since that time away, you and Leo hadn't spent nearly as much time together as you did then. It's not like you both didn't hang out together because you definitely did, it's just there was never a moment for just the two of you, just to talk and relax and be happy in each others company. 

It was pretty obvious Leo had feelings for you, he'd always greet you first making sure he gave you a hug and a compliment before saying hi to April, when you first saw the lair he gave you a personal tour of the place along with a bit of snide commentary. He always made sure your voice was heard during film night and your comfort to him was his top priority. But you yourself was just as bad, anytime Leo even turned to face your general direction your cheeks would light up like a light house, you'd ramble and stare off into space when he talked to you, most nights you'd spend searching up good one-liners so you could keep up with him and partially annoy his brothers in the process.

God you liked him so much, you felt so connected when you were with him under the stars.

"You're up awfully late (Y/N)."

Your eyes widened as your body jumped in shock, your knuckles whitened due to the grip you had on the metal railing. Turning your head up to the roof you saw a glint of his cheeky smile and that blue bandana flailing in the wind. You smiled up at him although you wanted to be angry "You almost gave me a heart attack, I could have gone over this railing." Leo's body shook with laughter before he slinked down to land next you, the fire escape creaking with the new added weight. "And if you fell I would have caught you." you smiled up at him "Really?" you asked betrayed by how hopeful your voice sounded "Well duh, who else is going to take my side on game nights?" he joked.

There was a brief moment of silence that crept between the two of you, you had went back to leaning against the railing looking over at the large structures in front of you. You shivered again but remained motionless to the drop in temperatures, Leo raised an eye ridge at you examing your tight grip on the jacket and your slight shivering "So what are you doing up so late?" he asked out of the blue. You thought for a while, what were you doing up late? It's not like you knew why you couldn't sleep otherwise you would have solved the problem and be in dreamland by now. 

"(Y/N)?" Leo prompted when you didn't answer him, you rubbed a hand over your face "I don't know, can't sleep." you mumbled through your fingers; Leo hummed as a response. "What about you?" you asked, his eyes sunk slightly. Leon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Couldn't sleep either, thought I'd get tired if I ran around the city for a bit."

"Did it work?" you questioned, he chuckled turning to you "Can't say I reccomend." you beamed up at him, looking into his eyes you could see how tired he was "Hey what do you say to some hot chocolate on the roof?" 

"Just me and you? Right now?" he suddenly got a little nervous his eyes darting from you to your window and then the roof. You giggled tapping his shoulder moving back towards your window "Well unless you have any invisible friends here that I've never met." He turned to you with a childish smile "What me and Mondo do in our free time is simply private."

"Mondo?" You smirked, Leo crossed his arms over his plastron as he began to describe his imaginery friend, you stood there in awe your window now forgotten. "Yeah, he's a gecko about this big-" he placed his hand level to the middle of his plastron "-and he speaks like a surfer guy-"

"A surfer guy? What is this the 80's?" you mocked cutting him off, he shusheed you and continued on and on about  _ 'Mondo' _ "Oh and he does sick tricks on his skateboard." he concluded. You gave him a weary look as you stepped foot back into your apartment, you had told Leo to meet you up on the roof and that you wouldn't be long. Leo had argued it would be warmer in your apartment but you silenced him when you gave him a pouty expression. Leo's heart melted at the sight, you knew it broke him to see that face, he was at your mercy.

Arriving five minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand you shimmied down next to him to soak up as much warmth as possible. You sipped your drink steadily, enjoying the way the hot liquid spread warmth to your nearly blue lips "How long has this been going on for?" Leo asked suddenly becoming uncharacteristically serious, you frowned at him in confusion "How long has what been going on for?"

"This" he motioned to the two of you up on the roof wide awake, you looked away from him and towards your mug of goodness, swirling the liquid with the tip of your finger. You offered him a shrug when you felt his intense gaze on you "I don't know, a few months maybe?" you croaked out. 

Leo's eyes widened in shock, his mouth drooping open as he stared at you "A few months! Why didn't you tell me? I coul- I mean, we could have helped you." 

"As God once said "it's so much easier to not do things than to do them." 

"That's not God that's John Mulaney." Leo pointed out, you shrugged your shoulders again sipping your drink "I see no difference." you mumbled out. Leo wanted to hold back his laughter, in fact he did try but the rumble made it out of his mouth before he could realise what was going on. You smiled at him, happy you made him laugh even in such a serious conversation. As Leo calmed down he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, a caring smile meeting your (E/C) eyes "Just tell me next time this happens, no matter what time it is I'll come over, okay?"

You nodded your head a small, timid "Okay." coming out from your lips. Leo had yet to remove his hand from his shoulder his gaze still on you, your eyes lingered on his lips for a few seconds before quickly darting to his eyes. He went to speak but you cut him off, your eyes looked up to the sky with amazement "No way, check it out!" you pointed. Leo followed your finger up to the sky, his own eyes doing summersaults in their sockets. Above you was a blanket of stars covering the inky, black sky "Woah." Leo whispered. You turned to him your face illuminated by the bright twinkle of space, Leo lost all sense of reailty while he looked at you the way your (H/C) hair framed your face, the deep (E/C)s of your eyes reflecting the sky. He was lost in you.

"It's just like back at the farm house." you mused your cup now on the floor along with Leo's. "Y-yeah" he stuttered out still gawking at you, you finally noticed his obvious blushing appearance "You know, I really enjoyed our time together at that house; just watching the stars all night and talking." 

"Really?" he asked, his voice unsure. You nodded your head your smile slowly turning upside down "Yeah, I was actually disappointed when we got back. It meant we wouldn't be able to do that anymore." 

"Why? We don't have to stop just because we're back in New York. We could make it like...a thing? You know, just you and me chilling on your roof under the night sky."

"Just you and me?" you asked your finger waving between the small gap separating you both. "Well unless you have any imaginary friends I don't know about." He smirked repeating your words from earlier, you chuckled and leaned closer into him "His name is Doctor Honeycutt and I would like you to respect him." You mused, Leo quirked a brow at you in amusement. He pulled you impossiby closer to his plastron, your legs overlapping as your jacket smushed against his sash. "Can I tell you something?" he asked sounding a little hesitant, "It's a free country." you quipped, he grinned shaking his head a little before he continued.

"I really enjoyed our time together at the farm house too, I kinda made a bet with guys that I'd ask you out there but I chickened out and let me tell you how much of a  _ mistake _ that was. But the point is, I shouldn't have chickened out because if I had just asked you then I would have been able to sit like this with you months ago, I would have been able to help you sleep or at least been there for you. (Y/N), I'm sorry I let my fears get the best of me, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I'm sorry I-"

"Leo, what did you have to fear? Even if I didn't feel the same way, which I'd like to clarify I totally do, but even if I didn't I wouldn't have hated you. It probably would have made our friendship even stronger." you gently placed a hand on his cheek, stroking your thumb tenderly over the red stripe peaking from under his mask. Leo leaned into your touch a content churr coming from his throat, his cheeks blossomed a bright red in realisation. You teasingly chuckled before closing the gap between you both, your lips molded together as his warm breaths fanned across your face keeping you toasty. His hands squirmed there way into your jacket to land on your waist, a content moan coming from his lips at the added warmth.

Pulling away you both had dopey smiles on your faces, you rested your head against Leo's shoulder a yawn passing threw your lips. Leo rolled his head a top of yours his eyes fluttering closed then blinking back open in an effort to capture everything that was going on around him. At the sound of another yawn Leo decided it was time to go to sleep, "C'mon, let's go." he mumbled as he hoisted you up into his arms, your tired self lulling your head against his chest. Leo blushed at the contact but smiled nonetheless, he elected to take the stairs back down your fire escape in his best effort as to not wake you. 

Placing you in the covers of your bed he left through the window and went back to collect the disregaurded mugs on the roof, sauntering down he gazed at your bundled form before heading to the kitchen. "The pots can be done in the morning." he said into the empty air of the kitchen. Waltzing back into your bedroom he pulled the quilt aside and shuffled in next to you, your past out form instinctively moving closer to his. Leo welcomed the action with open arms and finally fell asleep in your embrace. 

One thing was for sure, anytime Leo couldn't find the motivation to sleep he knew where to come because looking at your dreaming figure he knew what love was, and he would fight to the end of the earth to keep looking at it.


End file.
